


idiocy and determination

by windowpane_rain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Trans Alluka Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowpane_rain/pseuds/windowpane_rain
Summary: Now the only question is how Killua is going to break Alluka out of an all-boys military school.Halfway across the world.On his own.(Turns out that was only half true)
Kudos: 1





	idiocy and determination

**Author's Note:**

> hello to anyone who’s stumbled across this! this story idea haunts me so now it shall haunt you as well

_ Shit _ , Killua thinks emphatically as he jumps the turnstile. This is not the move. At All.

The screeching of a enraged Tsubone behind him is enough to make Killua pick up the pace, regardless of the poor passerby waiting on the platform. 

“Yo what the fuck kid!”

“You’re in the way!” Killua growls as he skids by another disgruntled pedestrian, almost barreling them over in his haste. 

His backpack jostles as he ducks behind a corner into an alcove, clutching his skateboard to his chest. Tsubone approaches at almost superhuman speeds, and Killua can only hope she was far enough behind that she couldn’t see him hide. 

For a second, she pauses just within view of him, and Killua has the terrifying thought that the old crone can _smell_ his fear. 

Eventually though she sets her sights forwards and swerves around another frightened family of tourists. 

Killua releases his breath in one large whoosh, leaning his head back onto the filthy subway wall. 

This is the worst plan and there’s no way it’s going to work. 

It’s also his only chance at saving Alluka from hell at -20 degrees. Considering she’s Killua’s only decent sibling, he is obligated to run away and rescue her like the quixotic heroes he absolutely despised as a kid.

△▽□

That’s not to say, of course, that he really is a hero, Killua thinks as he spots a little kid eyeing his seat on the subway. Killua sticks out his tongue and relishes in the glare he receives from both the kid and their mom.

In fact, he has no intention of being a hero at all.

It’s just, 3 months ago, Killua saw his sister for the first time in 4 years. And lost her again in less than a day. 

Really he should have been prepared. With how little he and his parents have talked to each other, they certainly never had a conversation about Alluka, their least favorite child. After they sent Alluka to be raised alone in Nowhere, Canada it was almost like everyone but Killua forgot she existed.

It was fine when they ignored her. Killua knew Alluka was happy, even though he wished she was closer. This is not fine.

Now the only question is how Killua is going to break Alluka out of an all-boys military school.

Halfway across the world.

On his own.

(Turns out that was only half true)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 0_o here’s a heart <3


End file.
